When We Touch
by Y. Trairom
Summary: Eine Begegnung zwischen Sherry und Gin. Viel Freude beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir bitte ausführliche Kritiken. Yours sincerely, Y. Trairom


**When We Touch**

Er hatte sie schon immer fasziniert. Seine Vorgehensweise war systematisch und zielstrebig. Seine Beharrlichkeit zog sie in seinen Bann und sein imposantes Auftreten beeindruckte sie immer wieder. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren schaffte er es innerhalb der Organisation nach ganz oben; war die rechte Hand von _ihm _geworden. Er wurde mit den größten Coups beauftragt; plante und arrangierte sie. Bei keiner seiner Anweisungen zeigte er jemals Skrupel und erledigte seine Arbeit stets gewissenhaft und bis in die allerletzte Konsequenz.

Ab und zu sind sie sich im Fitnessstudio begegnet, wenn er trainiert hatte und sie Tests zur physischen Leistungsfähigkeit anderer Mitglieder zu überwachen hatte. Vereinzelt trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch er erschien ihr immer unnahbar; sein Augenausdruck war eisern und unergründlich. Alles an ihm schien okkult.  
Er hatte ihr nie Avancen gemacht, oder sich gar offenkundig für sie interessiert. In der Organisation hatten sie nur wenige Berührungspunkte. Er war stets draußen, um die Arbeit anderer anzuleiten, oder selbst tätig zu werden. Sie hingegen entwickelte in ihrem Labor neue chemische Stoffe und erforschte deren Wirkung; sowohl an Tieren, als auch an Menschen. Dabei stand es außer Frage, dass sie beide sich begegnen würden; schließlich war er nicht der Typ dafür, sich und seinen Körper für ihre Experimente zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er war zu Höherem berufen und war zu wichtig, um in ihrer Abteilung zu versauern.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Labor und erblickte ihn sogleich; mit dem Rücken zum Raum und ihr gewandt stand er am Fenster und schaute nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Unbeirrt von seiner Anwesenheit legte sie ihre Utensilien auf den Tisch und wollte sich wieder an ihr Mikroskop setzen und ihrer Arbeit nachgehen.  
Ehe sie so weit war, drehte er sich sukzessiv um und sie bemerkte, was ihr zuvor entgangen war: Blut rann langsam an seinem schwarzen Mantel entlang und tropfte auf den kalten, weißen Fußboden, wo sich bereits eine Blutlache befand.  
Die Tatsache seiner Verletzung schockierte sie nicht, sie hatte schon weitaus schlimmeres gesehen. Er sah weder verletzlich, noch weniger beängstigend aus, aber der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, verwirrte sie dennoch. _„Warum war er zu ihr gekommen und hat sich nicht von einem der anderen Ärzte behandeln lassen?"_

Beide sprachen kein Wort. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und zog seinen Mantel aus. Er bewegte seine Arme, als wäre nichts gewesen, als wäre er nie verletzt worden. Er verzog keine Miene und legte stumm seinen Mantel auf einen Stuhl, der neben ihr stand. Er entledigte sich seines Schals und griff zu seinem Pullover, um auch ihn auszuziehen.  
Noch bevor sein Oberkörper entblößt war, hatte sie sich von ihm abgewendet und umgedreht. Dazu gab es im Grunde keinerlei Anlass, sie hatte schon oft genug Männer gesehen, die sich vor ihr auszogen, oder gar gänzlich nackt vor ihr standen. Doch bei ihm war es etwas anderes. Sie wollte ihm keineswegs zusätzliche Privatsphäre ermöglichen, sondern es behagte ihr einfach nicht, dass er sich vor ihr auszog.

„_Reiß dich zusammen!_", ermahnte sie sich selbst. _„Ja, er hat sie von Anfang an fasziniert, sie hatte sich oft zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, aber sie war doch kein kleines Schulmädchen mehr, das sich in einen Lehrer verliebt hatte!"  
_Sie war Wissenschaftlerin, hatte für Gefühle nichts übrig, da diese nur die Ergebnisse verfälschten. Sie ist in einer Welt aufgewachsen in der sie immer hatte stark sein müssen. Ihre Eltern haben Tag und Nacht gearbeitet und für sie nur wenig Zeit gehabt. Sie haben immer nur der Organisation selbst wurde immer für ihr Talent und ihre Zielstrebigkeit bewundert. Bereits in jungen Jahren hatte sie ihr Abitur mehr als erfolgreich bestanden, hat schon viele Auszeichnungen für ihre Forschungen bekommen und war ihren Altersgenossen weit überlegen. Zu alledem hat sie sich nebenbei in der Organisation ihren Platz geschaffen.

Jetzt stand er vor ihrem Behandlungstisch, mit einer klaffenden Wunde an seiner linken Schulter, die womöglich von einer Kugel stammte. Auch ohne, dass er etwas sagte, wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte und kannte ihre Aufgabe. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und hinter ihm stehend sah sie, was sie immer schon vermutete. Während er dort stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt und ruhig atmend, konnte sie ihn genau in Augenschein nehmen.  
Er war etliche Jahre älter als sie, das wusste sie, dennoch übte das Bild, das sich ihr bot, einen nicht unerheblichen Reiz auf sie aus. Die knapp sitzende dunkle Hose und sein athletischer und gestählter Oberkörper; seine Muskeln waren wohlgeformt und seine breiten Schultern machten diesen Anblick perfekt. Narben zeigten frühere Verletzungen und zeugten von den Taten, die er begangen hatte.  
Seinen Hut hatte er nicht abgenommen, dieser gehörte genauso zu ihm, wie die langen, grauen Haare und seine markanten Gesichtszüge: der kantige Kiefer, sein entschlossener Mund und seine berechnenden und kaltblütigen Augen. Sie war in diesem Moment froh, dass er von ihr abgewandt stand und riss sich schließlich von dem Anblick los, um Skalpell, Pinzette, Desinfektionsspray und Verbandsmaterial bereitzulegen.  
Er machte sich nicht offenkundig die Mühe, sich nach ihr umzudrehen, oder sie zu beachten. Dennoch wusste sie, dass seine Sinne scharf genug waren um zu wissen, wo genau sie stand und was exakt sie tat.

Sie trat um den Tisch herum, ging langsam, aber konstant von vorn auf ihn zu und deutete ihm mit einer impertinenten Geste, dass er sich auf den Tisch setzen solle. Er tat wie ihm geheißen war und sie näherte sich ihm absichtlich frontal, so dass sie schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen stand und ihre Körper sich so nah wie nie zuvor waren. Sie konnte seinen besonnenen Atem hören, ihn spüren. Noch immer schwiegen sie beide und seine Wunde schien ihn nach wie vor nicht weiter zu kümmern; eher war sie für ihn ein lästiges Anhängsel, das er von seiner letzten Mission davon getragen hatte.  
Als sie das Skalpell ansetzte, regte sich keiner seiner Muskeln und seine Ruhe machte sie nur nervöser. Den Schnitt schien er kaum zu merken, das Herz schlug immer noch gleichmäßig und ruhig. Sie griff hinter sich zu einem Beistelltisch und wechselte das Skalpell gegen eine Pinzette, um die Kugel entfernen zu können.  
Beim Umdrehen erhaschte sie einen kurzen Eindruck von seinem Gesicht. Sein Blick war nach wie vor unergründlich, verfolgte sie aber nun bei jeder kleinen Bewegung, die sie machte. Er nutzte die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden und musterte ihren Körper und ihre Statur eingehend; dennoch konnte sie ihm nicht ansehen, was er dachte.  
Noch einmal kam sie ihm näher, ertastete vorsichtig mit der Pinzette die Kugel und zog sie langsam heraus. Ehe die Kugel seinen Körper verlassen hatte, spürte sie, wie er seinen rechten Arm hob und ihn an ihre linke Hüfte legte. Ein ungewohnter, heißer Strom durchfloss ihren Körper. Er packte sie so fest und drückte sie an sich, dass sie beinahe die Kugel, die noch immer in seiner Schulter steckte, vergaß.  
Kurz hielten beide inne, doch ihre anfängliche Erregung wich schnell der aufkommen Nüchternheit. Sein Puls war unverändert ruhig, als wäre dies eine nur alltägliche Maßnahme, die er auszuführen hatte.

Sie wollte sich wehren und ihn in seine Schranken weisen. „_Was fällt ihm bloß ein, sich ihr so zu nähern? Meinte er, dass er sie so leicht herumkriegen würde? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde so nach ihm lechzen, dass er das Recht hatte, ihrer so habhaft zu werden?!"  
_Obgleich er ihren inneren Widerwillen nicht spürte, oder ihn einfach ignorierte, lockerte er seinen Griff keineswegs. Ihre Taille, so fest an seine Brust gepresst und sein Gesicht so nahe ihrem Busen, bemühte sie sich die Kugel zu entfernen. Während sie sich umdrehte, um die Pinzette samt Kugel abzulegen, gab er ihr nicht nach, sondern zog sie wieder mit gewaltiger Kraft an sich.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich erneut und er sah sie noch immer berechnend an. Sie glaubte nun erkennen zu können, wie sehr er sie in diesem Moment verlangte und begehrte. Oder bildete sie sich lediglich ein seine vermeintliche Begierde bemerken zu können?

Nur mit Mühe griff sie nach dem Desinfektionsmittel und sprühte es vorsichtig auf seine Wunde. Sie rang mit sich, wollte ihrer Leidenschaft nicht so einfach frönen, sondern sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Sie nahm sich etwas Mull und Hansaplast und legte es wenig behutsam auf seine Schulter. Nun hob er auch seinen linken Arm und hielt sie noch immer nah an seinem Körper fest. Sie spürte wie seine rechte Hand langsam unter ihrer Bluse ihren nackten Rücken entlang strich, er wie beiläufig und beinahe unbemerkt ihren BH öffnete und sich seine Hand allmählich weiter nach vorne bewegte, um sich ihrem Bauch zu nähern. Er fuhr sukzessiv an ihrer Taille entlang und umspielte kurz ihre Brust. Forsch glitt er unter ihren BH und drängte ihn zur Seite, so dass er ungehindert ihren Busen massieren konnte. Sie hielt kurz die Luft an und lauschte angestrengt in den Raum hinein – Stille, kein verdächtiges Geräusch zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dennoch meldete sich ihr Pflichtbewusstsein, unangenehme Szenarien erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge; was tat sie, wenn jemand kommt; wenn jemand unangemeldet die Tür öffnet?  
Sie rang und kämpfte mit sich selbst, wollte sich ihm nicht so einfach hingeben. Sie wollte sich losreißen, ihn wegstoßen; die Gelegenheit wäre perfekt. Sie wollte stark bleiben und ihm nicht alles geben, was er von ihr verlangte. Doch würde sie in einem Kampf mit ihm bestehen?

Er war verletzt, dürfte seinen linken Arm nur unter starken Schmerzen bewegen können und sie hatte das Skalpell immer noch griffbereit hinter sich liegen. Seine Reflexe waren ausgezeichnet, das wusste sie, und schon oft hatten seine Gegner ihn unterschätzt, denn er konnte wie kein Zweiter die Schritte seines Gegenübers vorausahnen. Er wusste unter Garantie welche Gedanken sie sich gemacht hatte und würde blitzschnell zu seiner Waffe greifen, die noch immer an der rechten Seite seines Gürtels befestigt war.  
Natürlich würde er sie nicht ernsthaft bedrohen - dazu bestand kein Anlass. Genauso, wie sie ihn niemals mit dem Skalpell ernsthaft verletzen würde. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

Wiederum kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem undurchschaubaren Augenausdruck abwenden. Geistesabwesend drückte sie den Mull auf seiner Wunde fest und genoss insgeheim, wie er langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete. Diesmal war er dabei nicht sonderlich zärtlich, doch das erwartete sie auch nicht von ihm. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen ein zweites Mal forsch unter ihre Bluse und schloss seine Beine um sie, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr entrinnen konnte. Das Spiel schien er perfekt zu beherrschen. Er erweckte das Verlangen in ihr immer mehr, war anderseits aber auch nicht zu aufdringlich, dass sie sich deswegen hätte wehren wollen. Der Kampf in ihr zwischen Pflichtbewusstsein und unbändiger Leidenschaft wurde unerbittlich. Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang dachte sie daran die Rollen zu tauschen; sich zu drehen, aus seinem Griff zu befreien und zum Skalpell zu greifen. Sie würde es ihm nicht so leicht machen, würde ihm zeigen, dass sie ihm mindestens ebenbürtig war. Sie würde ihm die Führung nicht so einfach überlassen, sondern sich auch auf einen Kampf mit Waffen einlassen..

Sie legte ihre Hände an seinen Hals und strich langsam, aber kraftvoll, seinen Schultern entlang und ließ bewusst die verletzte Schulter nicht aus, um ihm zu zeigen, dass auch Kraft hatte und imstande war, ihn zu dominieren und ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen.  
Nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang meinte sie ein Zucken seines rechten Mundwinkels gesehen zu haben. Etwas triumphierendes erkannte sie in seinem Gesicht, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet.  
Er glitt von dem Tisch herunter und stellte sich vor ihr auf, so dass sie die Konturen seiner Erektion deutlich spürte. Mit einer geübten Bewegung zog er ihr Kittel, Bluse und BH gleichzeitig aus. Er lockerte seine Griffe nicht und sie bekam die Kraft und den Druck seiner Hände an jeder Stelle ihres nackten Oberkörpers zu spüren. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie seine gewaltige Potenz, die von seinem Schoß ausging. Sie war gefesselt von seiner Begierde und Leidenschaft. Sie war fasziniert, welche Lust er in ihr mit diesen wenigen und gezielten Berührungen wecken konnte und gab sich ihm hin.  
In diesem Moment war sie ihm ausgeliefert. Er war deutlich größer und stärker als sie. Sie hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren, wenn sie es wollte. Aber wollte sie es überhaupt?

Unwillkürlich blickte sie zu seiner Waffe, die noch immer an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Das archaische Bild, welches sich ihr bot, gefiel ihr. Aber nicht nur sein Körper, auch seine Position in der Organisation und der Einfluss, den er auf andere Menschen ausübte, gefielen ihr zunehmend. Eine ungeheure Autorität ging von ihm aus.  
Ohne großen Widerstand ließ sie sich führen und sie beide drehten sich, so dass sie nun mit ihrem Rücken zum Tisch stand.  
Er setzte sie abrupt auf den Tisch, glitt energisch mit seiner linken Hand an ihre Hüfte, griff unter ihren Rock, hob ihr Gesäß mit dem rechten Arm mühelos vom Tisch und zog mit einer geübten Bewegung an ihrem Höschen, so dass er es ihr leicht von den Beinen streifen konnte.

Sie beide küssten sich nicht und er liebkoste ihren Körper nicht mit seinen Lippen. Zwischen ihnen war nichts vertrautes, oder gar liebevolles. Der Akt und die pure Lust standen im Vordergrund. Sie beide würden ihre Triebe befriedigen und den jeweils anderen Körper für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen.

Ehe sie sich versah, öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie samt seiner Shorts ein wenig herunter. Er drang mit wenigen energischen Stößen in sie ein und sie sollte sich ihm unterwerfen. Sie war hingerissen von der unglaublichen Potenz, die von seinem Schoß ausging und genoss ihre inferiore Stellung einen kurzen Augenblick, zumal sie seine geballte Manneskraft mit jeder seiner Bewegungen zu spüren bekam und seine Kraft genoss.  
Doch etwas in ihr stäubte sich, sie wollte ihm das Feld nicht kampflos überlassen. Er solle zu spüren bekommen, dass sie sich ihm nicht einfach unterordnen würde.  
Sie demonstrierte ihm ihre Macht; bäumte sich auf, presste ihren nackten und glühenden Oberkörper gegen seinen und rutschte weiter nach vorn zur Tischkante, so dass er ihr Gewicht tragen musste. Als hätte er es geahnt, packte er rigoros unter ihr Gesäß und hob sie ohne Mühe vom Tisch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und krallte ihre Hände und Finger so fest in seinen Rücken, dass er vor Schmerz hätte schreien müssen – doch er verzog keine Miene.

Immer noch bewegte sie sich rhythmisch auf und ab und kostete jeden Zentimeter seiner Potenz, die ihr von ihm dargeboten wurde. Sie bestimmte jetzt das Tempo und die Intensität; sie hatte die Fäden in der Hand und er musste ihr geben, was immer sie von ihm verlangte. In ihren Augen loderte die Aufsässigkeit.  
Ihre Aufmüpfigkeit blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Sein Machtverlust gefiel ihm gar nicht und so drehte er sich - sie fortwährend fest in seinen Armen haltend - und ging hinwärts zur Tür und drückte sie entschieden gegen die Wand. Sie japste kurz auf als sie den Aufprall und das eiskalte Gemäuer an ihrem nackten Rücken spürte.  
Noch immer war sein Gesichtsausdruck unergründlich und seine Miene steinern, doch die Rückgewinnung seiner Macht schien ihn weiter zu erregen, denn sein Stoß wurde immer härter und exzessiver.  
Sie beide waren leidenschaftlich und unersättlich, brachten sich gegenseitig weiter in Richtung Höhepunkt. Sie stöhnte leise und rang um Atmen. Er verlangte ihr weit mehr ab als sie sich im Voraus hätte vorstellen können. Ihr gesamter Körper war elektrisiert, sie nahm jede Berührung, jede Bewegung und jeden Atemzug von ihm bereitwillig an.  
Er war ausdauernd und seine Kraft schien unbegrenzt zu sein. Sie ließen beide nicht locker, hatten keine Zärtlichkeit für ihr Gegenüber übrig. Ihre Lust steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, trotz allem wollte sie ihm die Genugtuung nicht geben, dass er sie so einfach befriedigen konnte.  
Sie packte mit ihrer rechten Hand seine linke Schulter und krallte ihre Finger knapp oberhalb seiner Wunde tief in seine Muskeln. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, sie konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen von ihm vernehmen, seine Augen zuckten kurz und wieder erkannte sie ein herausforderndes, triumphierendes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Ihre Gegenwehr erregte ihn unheimlich, aber der Schmerz lähmte ihn kurzzeitig. Er sammelte sich, rückte ihren Körper -fest an die Wand gepresst -zurecht und löste seinen linken Arm von ihr, so dass er sich gegen das Gemäuer lehnen konnte.  
Sie genoss ihren kleinen Triumph und ergötzte sich daran, dass er sich ihr vermeintlich gebeugt hatte.  
Er erwiderte ihre Provokation mit letzten, kraftvollen Stößen und seine Bestimmtheit ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, wer von den beiden letzten Endes das Sagen hatte. Er drang wiederum tief in sie ein und ein Schwall seiner Befriedigung löste sich. Sein Gemächt zuckte erregt in ihr und sie überkam ein Gefühl größten Glückes.

Eine Minute lang verharrten sie so, ohne sich zu rühren, oder gar zu sprechen. Sein Atem war schwerer und nun erkannte sie einen Hauch von Schweiß auf seiner Stirn..


End file.
